A Healthy Addiction
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Now that Blaine's started boxing again and eating better, he feels a lot more confident - confident enough to confront the muscle-y Stage Fighting TA that keeps feeling up his fiancé. Spoilers for 5x16.


**Summary: **Now that Blaine's started boxing again and eating better, he feels a lot more confident - confident enough to confront the muscle-y Stage Fighting TA that keeps feeling up his fiancé. Spoilers for 5x16.

* * *

For the first few weeks, Blaine had withdrawals. He craved his regular morning and mid-afternoon cronuts, the cheese puffs he usually snacked on in between classes, and the multiple 20 oz. bottles of Mountain Dew. It wasn't that the fruit, salads, and bottles of water didn't taste good – he actually _loved _strawberries and most other fruits, and he drank water by the gallon when he was still at Dalton – he just missed his sugary, chocolate-y ambrosia.

And it was as if Kurt was a freaking mind reader. Every time he thought about maybe stopping in at the bakery on his way home to sneak _something _sweet, he'd get a text from Kurt about how proud he was of Blaine's stick-to-it-iveness or how he was _so happy _that they were doing this together. And Blaine wasn't going to let his fiancé down again, so he would skulk unhappily past the bakery, drinking his umpteenth bottle of water and telling himself that making Kurt – and ultimately, himself – happy was worth the lack of pastries.

And almost every day, Kurt would tell him, "It'll get way easier. After you and I got engaged, I mostly just sat in the apartment watching Project Runway and Say Yes to the Dress reruns while drinking smoothies – with the occasional splash of vodka - and eating tubs of ice cream." And he was right – it _did _get easier. Every day that went by made it easier to walk past the cronuts and Gyros without a second thought. He went to the gym every other day after class to get back into the swing of boxing again – no pun intended – or to go running with Kurt. (It took him _weeks _to convince Blaine to actually go with him. Blaine didn't want his future husband to watch him sweat his out-of-shape ass off in a completely unsexy way.)

So after a few months of rigorous boxing and lifting weights and jogging a mile or two at a time, he felt at least 200x better – and looked it. The muscles he used to have from fight club were re-toned, he had dropped the weight he'd gained in his belly, and his ass look _phenomenal _now, thankyouverymuch. And for the first time since he'd arrived in New York, he finally felt like he fit in; like he belonged next to Kurt – his strong, brave, _sexy_ fiancé.

But apparently, _some people _didn't feel the same way.

Everyone at NYADA knew Kurt was engaged. Ever since Midnight Madness and the whole Adam's Apples debacle (that Kurt absolutely refused to talk about), Kurt was at the top of the food chain; thus, he was one of the most popular gossip topics. According to Rachel, it took approximately three days for everyone to hear about the engagement. Most people were ecstatic for him – people he didn't even know were coming up to congratulate him (not that Kurt minded; he always had been an attention hog) – but some (all guys who had the hots for him) just _didn't get it. _

And their Stage Fighting TA was one of those guys.

At first, it didn't really bother Blaine. He first noticed it when he was under-confident and self-conscious and why wouldn't Kurt get hit on? He was an attractive guy, both personality-wise and physically. Kurt was a _sex icon. _

But as Blaine got healthier and his confidence grew, so did his jealousy. Doesn't that guy know Kurt's taken? Can't he see the ring? God, what a douchebag. At one point, Blaine wonders briefly if he could take the guy in a fight, but quickly shot _that _idea down (_Jesus, _did he want to get expelled?).

He knows deep down that the way he's acting is stupid – _psycho, _he corrects himself, recalling the time he'd let himself into Elliot's apartment and accused him of trying to steal Blaine's fiancé – but the Neanderthal feeling of _mineminemine _just won't leave him be.

To be honest with himself, he's surprised he lasted as long as he did without throwing a tantrum. It was toward the end of the quarter and he and Kurt had paired up to practice with the Bo staff for their midterm when the TA – Blaine thinks his name is Kyle – comes over to "observe." Blaine feels the sharp pang of irritation in his chest but keeps defending himself against Kurt, who's coming at him relentlessly. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Kyle reaches forward and lightly presses his finger against Kurt's very naked abdomen, quietly suggesting that he "tighten his core and straighten his back." Kurt hesitates for a moment, adjusting his posture and Blaine lunges forward, suddenly on the offence. Startled, Kurt hit Blaine's staff with his own, sending his attack to the right, straight into Kyle's side.

The TA gave a startled yelp and his hand gripped his left ribcage as Kurt dropped his Bo staff to the ground with a loud _clang. _"Oh, my god, are you okay?" he exclaimed, his hand over his mouth.

Kyle chuckled lightly and nodded. "I'll survive. That was a good hit, Blaine. It's a good thing Kurt blocked it."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. Was he trying to imply something? "I knew he'd block it." He took a step forward. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bruise, probably."

Blaine nodded but lent in closer. "You'll get more than a bladeless Bo staff to the rib if you don't stop trying to feel up my half-naked fiancé," he threatened quietly. "So back off."

Before Kyle could answer he stood up straight and turned back to Kurt. "Do you want to gear up for fencing? I need to practice my lunging."

There was an odd look on Kurt's face, but he just nodded in response and made his way to the fencing gear with a smirking Blaine in tow.

"I heard what you said to Shane earlier," Kurt said conversationally at dinner that night.

Blaine blinked. "Who?"

"The Stage Fighting TA, Blaine."

"Oh. I thought his name was Kyle," he admitted.

Kurt snorted a laugh. "His name is Shane."

"Got it. So…what did I say?"

A smile pulled at the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Something close to what you said to Elliot, I assume."

Blaine shook his head. "There was no promise of bodily harm when I…_talked _to Elliot. Just a friendly conversation."

Kurt looked unconvinced. "Mhm. Is there a reason you felt like you had to smack our TA with a heavy wooden object?"

"Because he kept trying to smack you with _his _heavy wooden object," Blaine mumbled petulantly, spearing a piece of lettuce with malice.

Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine for a full ten seconds before bursting into loud, unabashed laughter. "Oh, my god, _what?" _

Blaine's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "He totally kept feeling you up, Kurt! I couldn't just let him keep…_molesting _you!"

Kurt laughed harder. "He was trying to _help _me, Blaine. Not everyone wants to get in my pants!"

Blaine snorted. "_Everyone _wants to get in your pants. And he thinks that he can just touch you whenever he feels like it – even though you have a _fiancé _– just because he's a TA. It's sick."

"Mhm," Kurt snorted, his laughter dying down. "You're cute, you know that?"

"I'm _manly _and _muscle-y, _Kurt. Not cute."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

There was a comfortable silence after that, the only sounds were the scraping of knives against plates and the occasional rustle of clothing as Blaine tangled and untangled his feet with Kurt's.

Eventually, Kurt pushed his chair back, stood, and announced, "I'm gonna wash the dishes. And when I'm done, I'm going to let you fuck me."

Blaine sat in stunned silence as Kurt cleared both plates and wine glasses from the table and filled the sink with hot water. "You'll dry," Kurt said.

At those words, Blaine snapped out of his stupor, launched out of his chair, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, tugging him back toward the "bedroom." "If you don't mind, I think I'll fuck you now. Dishes can wait," Blaine declared, trailing kisses down Kurt's throat and jaw.

Kurt snorted but twisted around to kiss his fiancé properly on the mouth before tugging the curtain closed behind them.


End file.
